pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
EM002: Swanky Showdown with Swalot
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 26. Synopsis Emerald arrives to the Battle Frontier, ready for the challenges. He meets a man, who thinks Emerald is an intruder. Emerald crashes into the conference meeting, unaware of whom he is facing. Chapter Plot Emerald points his gun, shooting the reporter and Sudowoodo. The reporter is shocked, but Emerald shows this is no gun, but a device, which shoots out ammo, creating a crest on the ground. Emerald claims he is helping the reporter, as Sudowoodo begins feeling dizzy. The reporter realizes the Pokémon has calmed down and does not attack, allowing Emerald to pat it, even. Emerald shows on his Pokédex the tree is Sudowoodo, a rock-type Pokémon, which hates water. Emerald remembers he has to go to the Battle Frontier and bids the reporter farewell, since he has to register. Also, he lets Sudowoodo go with the reporter, who is still startled. The reporter is confused, since this boy likes battles, yet managed to calm down the Pokémon using his own ammunition. The reporter finds it odd Emerald would just let go of Sudowoodo easily, doubting Emerald that he does not have any Pokémon. The reporter examines the ground, finding some dirt Emerald shot onto Sudowoodo, attached to a string. The reporter does not wish to waste more time, for he runs to the press conference he was invited to. Elsewhere, a woman, named Greta, presents the Frontier Brains, Spenser and Lucy. Spenser and Lucy make a demonstration, as a computer sends out an Electrode and Swalot to fight. A man talks with Brandon, worrying about Spenser and Lucy, for their Pokémon, Crobat and Seviper, may not battle well against Swalot, who is immune to poison-type moves. A woman, with a Raikou, comes to the man, named Noland, claiming he shouldn't doubt Spenser's spirit and Lucy's luck. Brandon confirms the woman's words, whose name is Anabel. Noland trusts Anabel and decides to watch the match, although he wonders where Tucker went to. Spenser and Lucy start the battle, having Crobat use Poison Fang and Seviper Poison Tail on Electrode, which immediately poison Electrode. Swalot protects Electrode and uses Yawn, causing Lucy's Seviper to fall asleep. Swalot goes to use Hyper Beam on Seviper, but Lucy smiles, sticking her tongue out to taunt Swalot, for it is also luck that counts in battle. As such, Swalot hit only Seviper's discarded skin, for Seviper's Shed Skin ability allows it to be awakened sooner. Seviper used Dig and attacks Swalot, defeating it. Spenser is certain they did the trick, showing how powerful they were. Elsewhere, Emerald came to a strange place and notices someone riding a Salamence. Emerald jumps on, greeting the man, who is startled. Emerald wishes to know where can he go to the "front desk", but the man is annoyed, for other people shouldn't be here and tries to push Emerald off Salamence. Meanwhile, Scott greets the participants of the conference, introducing himself as the owner of the Battle Frontier. He lets it know challengers can participate in the seven facilities: the Battle Factory testing Knowledge, the Battle Pike testing Luck, the Battle Pyramid testing Bravery, the Battle Tower testing Ability, the Battle Arena testing Guts, the Battle Palace testing Spirit and the Battle Dome testing Tactics. Scott makes it known the leaders of the facilities are seven Frontier Brains - Spenser, Greta, Anabel, Brandon, Lucy and Noland. Spenser whispers to Scott that Tucker is missing. Scott becomes angry, but notices Salamence has arrived. Scott goes to ask Tucker to go onto the stage, but notices a boy has arrived. The boy introduces himself as Emerald, who came to conquer the Battle Frontier. Scott angrily introduces himself, reminding Emerald he just interrupted the press conference and demands to know where Tucker is. Tucker, elsewhere, is tied up. Debuts Pokémon *Swalot *Lucy's Seviper *Spenser's Crobat *Anabel's Raikou *Tucker's Salamence *Greta's Umbreon Move *Poison Tail *Poison Fang *Yawn Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 26 chapters